The Absent Magic
by PikaPotter150
Summary: Jesabelle Nightingale has finally been accepting into Hogwarts, the greatest magic/Pokemon school in the world. There she will forge friendships, make new enemies, and might even find true love. (Might get smutty in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1 - The Day of Victory

_AN: Hi just a story about my true loves pokemon and harry potter (geek girl for life!). Haven't seen all the series yet, and it may get a bit smutty later on (Misty+Ash OTP 3) so dont read if you are a virgin lol. let me know what you think!_

* * *

For as long as I can remember, I've always been a Pokemantress. But on the day I got my letter to Hogwarts, I realised that I was special in other ways too. I had been invited to the greatest school of Wizardry and Pokemandry in Scotland.

My name is Jesabelle Nightingale, I am 15 years old and have red hair the colour of mahogany, with a white streak at the front. I'm quite tall, but I have more curves than most girls my age. I grew up quick you see, by the age of 11, I was already a 32C.

The day I got my letter it was snowing and raining, and I'd just got my first gym badge. The crisp, white virgin snow crunched under my foot as I held the shining rock badge in my shaking hands. I looked at Papillio, my Butterfree, as he flapped his crystal wings through the air. I smiled knowing that he had done me proud by beating that Onix with his flower breathe.

Suddenly, I heard a male voice shouting from behind me. I turned around, annoyed because the voice had disturbed my thoughts. I soon became happy however, as it turned out to be Brock, who was jogging sexily up to me. His tight white t-shirt showed off his bulging torso and his leather jacket matched his gorgeous, dazzling eyes. Even though I had just beaten him at Pokemon, I flipped my hair seductively, to get his attention. I then noticed that he was holding an envelope, I wondered what it was. Little did I know that it was actually a letter from Hogwarts.

"Hey there Jesebelle." He said, as he stopped jogging and stood in front of me.

"Oh hi Brock." I winked back at him.

"A man left this for you back at the gym" He ejaculated, handing me the envelope.

"Wow thanks!" I said, taking it from him.

I opened the letter ardently. The letter inside was written on thick, yellowish paper and said,

_Dear Miss Nightingale,_

_ You are hereby invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry and Pokemandry. Inside this letter is enclosed a list of all things you will need for your next school year._

_ Students are allowed to bring any Pokéman they wish._

_ Term begins on the 1st of September. We apologise that this letter is 4 years late, there was an error in processing your application._

_ Yours,_

_ Professor Dumbledore._

I was so shocked by this that I gasped audibly. Brock wondered what was wrong so I told him.

"I've just been accepted into Hogwarts!" I bellowed, excited by the prospect of going.

Brock grinned widely. "That's great! I'm at Hogwarts too!"

"Really?" I questioned.

"Really." He replied. "I'm in Ravenclaw, hopefully you will be too. Then we can be best friends."

I thought this was really sweet, and I smiled shyly so that he knew that I liked what he said. He smiled back at me, and I started to feel a warmth at the core of my very being. Brock then walked away.

"See you at school Jesabelle." He cried over his shoulder.

"Bye! And you can call me Jess!" I called back to him.

"Bye Jess." He said cheerfully. He then picked up a Nimbus 2000 from behind a tree and flew away.

I turned to Papillio, who was confused by all the excitement. I showed him the letter. He flapped his wings spiritedly, and span in little circles elegantly.

_"Papillio!"_ He cried. All Pokémen just say their own names of course.

"I hope Brock doesn't mind that we beat him!" I said, wondering if he liked me.

_"Papillio!"_ I took this to mean that Papillio thought that he did.

"Thanks Papillio!" I kissed him on the cheek affectionately, and he licked me like a puppy. "Now we'd better get to Diagon Alley!"

* * *

_AN: Thanx to my BFF Dani for telling me about Pokemantress's. You rock! Xxxx 3_


	2. Chapter 2 - Birth of a Wizard

_AN: I was really proud of the first chapter! If anyone was wondering Papillio is the latin word for butterfly! Thanks to Dani for telling me that :) xx_

* * *

It was a cool, spring morning when I woke up. I was stirred by Papillio, who was gently nudging my soft, white cheek with his antennae. I got out of bed, flipped my pristine hair behind my back, and looked out of the window at the world outside. I smiled when I realised what day it was, September 1st. I quickly stripped off my big Sherlock t-shirt (which I use for pajamas) until I was naked.

I analysed my draws, looking for pertinent underwear. Finally, I picked out a pair of lacy pink panties and slipped them on. I then looked in another draw for a skirt. I decided to wear a cute pleated mini with a sort of tartan pattern. I then put on my bra, which matched the panties I was wearing, and a frilly white top with a vintage dark red jumper. I then combed my hair and put on my makeup, ready for the big day ahead. I went downstairs.

As I ate breakfast with Papillio (lucky charms for me, poke-cereal for Papillio) I stared at the letter I had got from Brock. I couldn't believe I was going to Hogwarts, were I would learn all about the Pokémen I loved so much, and how to control the magic that had made my life difficult ever since I was young.

When I was six years old, I realised that I could see things that were not there. My parents told me that I was a wizard, and that they were very proud of me. They were muggles, and I was the first magic person in the family. Then one day, my mother and father were brutally killed by Lord Voldemort, and were then raped by his Death Eater assistant Gary. Ever since that day happened, I have wanted to get my own back on the dark lord, and vowed to beat him and Gary in a Pokémon match.

I was stirred from my daydreams by Papillio, who had finished his cereal and was nipping at my cheek, trying to get my attention. I gulped down the last of my lucky charms and grabbed my converse sneakers.

"Come on Papillio. It's time to go to Diagon Alley."

"Papillio!"

* * *

When I arrived in Diagon Alley by Floo Powder, it was thriving with activity. Wizards walked around with their Pokemen, buying all kinds of magical stuff. I spotted a nearby Pokécenter and became very excited. So did Papillio. But first, I had to go to the wizard bank, Gringotts. So I did.

As I entered the big building, I was overwhelmed by how big it was. There were ugly looking goblins all over the place, carrying wheelbarrows full of gold coins and at the tills, stamping papers.

I went up to one and asked "Excuse me, can I take some money out please."

"Hmmm. Yes I don't see why not." The goblin gurgled, as he got a key out. "This is your key. Go to your vault and use it to open it."

"Yes I know how it works!" I shouted. I hate goblins.

Gringotts used to be run fully by Chanceys, but then goblins took over and killed most of the Pokémen. (This is why you only see Chanceys in Pokécenters now).

When I got to my vault, I put my key in the lock and turned it. There was a click sound, and the door opened to reveal... lots of gold. There was millions of dollars in my bank vault, due to my parents leaving me their fortune when they died. I took about $200 and left the place.

Back in Diagon Alley, the place had calmed down slightly, and it was now much easier to get around. I immediately headed for the Pokécenter. Inside there were all sorts of Pokémen and trainers. In the far corner I saw a handsome boy playing catch with a Pidgey. He had black messy hair and a hot pair of geeky glasses that made him look really adorable. My heart fluttered and my body went all warm. I was desperate to go over and talk to him, but I got pulled away by Papillio, who wanted to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Hold on Papillio! There's a cute guy over there I want to talk to!" I cried.

"_Papillo!_" He asserted.

"Fine. We'll talk to Nurse Joy" I said, angry that I couldn't talk to the boy.

We went over to Nurse Joy, who was taking care of a sick Nidoran. She looked cute in her nurses outfit, and her hair was pretty cool too. When she saw me, her face lit up and she waved.

"Oh hi Jess." She said "How's it going? Papillio doing okay?"

"_Papillio!_" Papillio squealed happily. Nurse Joy smiled affectionately at him.

"Yeah everything's great!" I replied "What's wrong with this little guy?" I gestured at the Nidoran.

"Oh, he's sick. I can't figure out what's wrong." She said sadly.

"Hmm, let me take a look." I questioned, starting to examine the Nidoran.

He looked perfectly normal at first, if a little grumpy. However, when I turned him onto his back, I noticed little green spots over his usually purple belly. I immediately recognized them as the first signs of Pokématosis.

"I think the little guy has contracted Pokématosis from somewhere. Possibly from another Nidoran." I said wisely.

Nurse Joy looked at me in awe. "Of course! You are so smart Jess, we could use you here. Fancy a job?" She said.

"I'm afraid I can't Joy," I said. "I'll be busy at Hogwarts. I was accepted today."

She looked at me, gobsmacked. "Oh my god Jess! I'm so happy for you! I know you'll be amazing!"

"Thanks." I whispered. "Do you know who that boy over there is?" I gestured to the cute boy in the corner.

Nurse Joy smiled knowingly, and said, "Oh that's Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah. I was going to talk to him, you think that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Yeah go for it doll!" She enthused "I'm sure he'd love to meet you!"

I grinned widely, and turned around ready to go over and talk to him. But he was gone.

_That's weird! _

I thought.

_He's gone._

I ran outside to look for him. Papillio followed me, yapping playfully at my side. I looked around the streets, but there was no sign of the mysterious boy. I was sad that he had gone, but I still had to buy all my things for Hogwarts.

* * *

_AN: Had sooo much fun writing this chapter, that's why it's so long lol. I love all the descriptive stuff :D Please leave a review, I accept all corrective criticism._


End file.
